We Meet Again At Last
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: This is THE SEQUEL to: Cravings Come In Different Varieties/MelloXSayu/COMPLETE!/What happens after the kidnapping years ago?Matt is INCLUDED/PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!/SURPRISE ENDING! Pairings: Mello and Sayu
1. Is He Really Gone?

A/N: I'M SOOOO SORRRY THAT I UPDATED THIS LATE! It just took me a while to gather some info to start this story…oh yeah, and like always, I WILL UPDATE EVERY TUESDAY! UR WELCOMES!

Heyyy! This is the sequel to Cravings Come In Different Varieties, and it seriously won't make that much sense if you don't read that one first. SO GO READ THAT STORY IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY AND THEN READ THIS!

**Okay…So Light is going to make an appearance in this one for like five minutes, possibly even shorter.**

**Matt: HA! So you'll see what it feels to be a minor character, LIGHT IMAGAY!**

**Everyone else: …calm down, Matt. Your cigarette is lighting your hair on fire, by the way.**

**Matt: Huh? Oh, SHIT!**

**Anyways…almost every major character (Including the dead ones and Beyond Birthday :D) will appear in this trilogy at least once, so if you don't see them in this story then they're going to be in the last story to this trilogy! YAY!**

**But… if they aren't mentioned more than 5 times in the story I'm not writing them in because then I'd have to write all of the people that light killed into this story…and that would throw everything off track because this is about Mello and Sayu.**

**Mikami Teru: YESSS! I APPEAR IN THIS STORY MORE THAN FIVE TIMES! I GET TO BE WIH GOD!**

***Mikami starts writing furiously into the Death Note with sparkle effect in the background, with bad opera music playing while saying, "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!***

**Light: …Maybe I shouldn't have picked him to play Kira.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! Tell me something I don't know…**

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

**Flight SE59278 to Narita Airport**

Mello frowned at the plane stewardess. He wanted a freakin' _bar_ of good chocolate, not a deformed thin layer of dog shit stuck in tin foil. He was going to have to keep his appetite if he wanted the stunt that he was about to plan to work.

"Hey Matt?"

"Mmhmm?" Matt answered while not taking his eyes off of his game. (Isn't it weird how Mario can smash like 100 bricks at a time but can get killed if he touches –TOUCHES- a freaking turtle? Maybe he's too fat, so he topples over and dies? I find that hilarious.)

"Can you take your eyes offa your game for A FEW MINUTES?"

"Whatever." Matt paused the game and turned towards Mello. "Yesssss?"

"When does this flight end? We need to get to business quickly."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Uhh…about the time…" Matt glanced up and started flailing his arms around. "HEEYYY HEY ANYONE KNOW WHAT TIME UNTIL WE GET OUT OF THIS METAL BIRD?"

Mello sweatdropped. Only Matt would have the guts do something like that. The stewardess glared at Matt and walked towards them. "May-y I He-l-lllp Y-o-uuuuuu-uuu?" She said, in an overly happy, no doubt trained voice.

"Yeahh-hhh, did-n-n't y-o-uuu-u hee-aa-rr m-eeee?" Matt said, mocking the stewardess's way of talking.

"Twenty minutes left." The stewardess apparently didn't like being teased.

Matt immediately went back to his game.

Mello sighed, wishing the plane would go faster.

In his head, he secretly prayed that the stunt would work, fingering his rosary and closing his eyes.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

**Yagami Residence, 1 week later**

"Hey mom, why don't you take Sayu outside for some sunlight?" Light said, grabbing an apple and heading up to his room. He seemed to have suddenly developed a liking of apples for the past few years.

Sayu rolled her eyes inside of her head, because she was still keeping up the handicapped façade. All Light did nowadays was stay holed up in his room or work at the Task Force.

"Sayu! Let's get some fresh air, shall we?" Sachiko came bumbling over to her wheelchair. Not like she needed one.

Sayu nodded. Every single day, her mother had been saying that same phrase, over and over again. Her life was so boring now that she couldn't do anything and nothing exciting was happening to her. It was like replaying a tape until someone stopped it. And that person was going to be Mello, she decided.

After she had been taken back by her father from the hostages last year, she had been sent to a police headquarters. There, they asked all kinds of questions, trying to get something out of her. But all she said was that she hadn't seen her captor, only heard his voice. Oh, that was such a lie.

While Sayu was thinking hard, the TV turned from an idol show to a public broadcast.

"We have just received an announcement that kidnappers have taken Kiyomi Takada, and they were in a car accident. They smashed into a window. The kidnappers and Miss Takada were pronounced dead, and the kidnappers have no sign of identification on them. The leader appears to be blonde, American, dressed all in leather, and he has a scar down his face."

Sayu froze. That was Mello.

"And his partner has red hair, is wearing a striped shirt with a vest, and is wearing some kind of glasses with a cigarette in his mouth."

And that was Matt. Sayu immediately broke down into tears, falling out of her wheelchair and scaring her mother half to death.

"Sayu! Sayu! Answer me, what's wrong?" Sachiko was frantically shaking her daughter by the shoulders.

Her voice came out as panicked little whimpers. "H-h-he's d-d-ead. H-e's re-ally g-gone." Then she broke into an uncontrollable sob.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

A Tokyo Hotel, 2 days later

"Yeaaap, that was THE most EPIC stunt EVVAAAAA!" Matt flopped onto the bed and started playing on his PSP.

"Yeah I know, but my back still hurts from it." Mello was flopped down on the rug, flipping channels and eating chocolate. He stopped when he saw the Spongebob episode when Spongebob and Patrick were selling chocolate and they get attacked by a rabid chocolate lover dude. Mello blinked. How did Spongebob carry all of that chocolate if he couldn't even lift up stuffed bunnies on a stick? God, kids shows made no sense.

Matt looked up from his game. "WOAH! I know who that guy reminds me of!"

"Who?"

"You don't know? It's YOU, of course!" Matt rolled off of the bed from laughing too hard at his own joke.

Mello growled and threw a pillow at him with good aiming and it knocked his goggles off his forehead.

"Jeeesh, just joking." Matt stuck his tongue out at Mello.

"Oh shut up, we've got to get going."

"Yes, mommy."

Matt received another glare and a pillow on his face.

A/N: Okay, lol. First of all, I'd like to say some things.

Did you notice that Light only appeared in this chapter for 15 seconds? XD Wow, shortest Light scene ever.

I just HAD to use the Spongebob episode…every time I watch it I think of Mello xD And there's this AWESOME video on Youtube that mixes up Mello and "Chocolate Spongebob Episode" XD with Mello as the rabid chocolate lover stalker dude. It's funny, just search 'Mello CHOCOLAAAAATE' or 'Mello Funny' and you'll probably see it. X)

This chapter was surprisingly short, so I promise that the next chapter will be longer. And Sayu still believes that Mello and Matt are dead :O so see what happens to her (HINT HINT: SHE GOES INSANE) And the stunt worked! OMG! the stunt worked! It'll explain all that shit in the next chapter. See you then!

Anata wa watashi o aishite iru,

vous savez que vous m'aimez,

You know you love me,

Kimmi

1Tokyogirl11


	2. Where Have You Been?

A/N: Chapter 2!

SO SORRY THIS IS LATE ;_; No time to update last week ;_;

FROM NOW ON, THE UPDATING DAY WILL BE THURSDAY! REMEMBER IT!

I swear, if I weren't tied to my pledge to write chapters each week for readers then this series would've gotten nowhere. It's your reviews that keep me happy :)

Mello gets kinda OOC in this chapter…but he'll turn back to normal later :)

And guess who the guest star in this chapter is?

Drumroll please…

. . . . . . . . . .Come on…

. . . . . . . . .You know it…

. . . . . . . .Pretend you're L…

. . . . . . .Guess who I would pick…

. . . . . .Guess…

. . . . .Guess…

. . . .Guess…

. . .No, it's not you…

. .Guess again!…

.Guessssssss!

You're right! It's Matsuda~~ xD

**Thx For Reviewing:**

**Srtia Lawliet Keehl and MissBright as always, and thanks to**

**LightBright**

**Yeah, :)**

Chapter 2: Where Have You Gone All This Time?

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- **

**Sayu's P.O.V.**

Sayu was horrified. Not only horrified, but she was scared, shocked, and sad. A major case of depression, the doctor had said. But she wasn't only horrified that Mello and Matt were dead, it was that Matsuda was asking her to go out with her. The only guy on the face of the planet Earth that would ask a "disabled" person out.

"Uh…no thanks. I've kind of already met someone."

"What! But I thought you were sick this whole time!"

Sayu glared at him. "I _said_ I already met someone. " She threw the nearest object-a syringe-at Matsuda. Oh god, Mello was starting to wear off on her.

"Okay, okay!" Matsuda quickly backed out of the room. Sayu glanced around at the hospital room. It was too sterile and too white. The people who worked as janitors here must have major OCD. She picked at her lunch tray and ate a piece of fish. She hadn't had any decent food since her little episode a few weeks ago. Her mother thought she was having some kind of mental panic attack at that time and had brought her immediately to the Emergency Room.

Of course, Sayu thought she was fine. But on the inside, what she knew about Mello and Matt's current situation-or so she thought-was tearing her heart out and ripping it into shreds, and it was only a little while before her brain gave in to the insanity of it all. And that time when her brain gave in was now. She eyed a pair of scissors on the bedside table that had been used to open a medicine packet. Sayu gave in to the insanity. She just couldn't resist not seeing Mello anymore.

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

Hospital Waiting Room

Mello and Matt walked into the hospital Sayu was currently in, receiving suspicious stares because of Mello's chocolate plus leather attire and Matt's goggles and cigarette. The nurse at the reception counter saw them and chirped, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, we're looking for a Sayu Yagami." _Chomp._

The nurse looked at him funny. "Sayu Yagami?"

"Yes, didn't you hear me the mothafuckin' first time?" _Snap._

"Okay then…" The nurse quickly scanned the computer and found Sayu's room number. "Here you go, a visitor pass, and her room is number 10, Emergency Room."

" 'Kay. Thanks, lady." _Chomp._ Mello threw his finished chocolate bar wrapper in the nearest trash can and dragged Matt as he walked toward Sayu's room.

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- **

Sayu's Hospital Room

The door had no windows to see what was going on, so Mello hesitated before opening the door, something that wasn't like him at all. He flung open the door and saw Sayu lying on the floor, in hospital scrubs, and bathed in blood, twitching. A sight that left both Mello and Matt open-mouthed.

"OH FUCKING GOD DAMNIT!" Mello quickly scrambled to her side, black boots scraping the floor, and kneeled down in the puddle of blood, and held her. Sayu was surprised. She thought that a doctor would come, not her supposedly dead lover.

Sayu had stabbed herself in the side, leaving a huge gash along her side. Her blood was all over the place, the bed, the table, and the floor. There were even tiny dots of red on the wall.

"Damn you, Sayu." Mello growled. "Why? Why did you do it?" There were faint traces of tears in his eyes.

Sayu just smiled. "You're alive. The room needed more color." Sayu closed her eyes.

"No…no NO! SAYU DON'T DIE! WAKE UP!" Mello started shaking her frantically. He was now spouting tears like a water fountain would with water.

Matt was just standing in the doorway, cool and collected as ever. "You know, you might want to bandage or stitch that before she bleeds to death."

Mello growled. "Only you can be totally calm when a friend is dying." He searched the cabinets for towels and a huge bandage. He quickly bandaged her up and cleaned up all the rest of the blood on the floor. He went back to shaking her.

Sayu suddenly awoke. "Ow, Mello. Stop shaking me!" Mello blinked and dried his tears on his arm, then hugged her like she was a giant plush teddy bear.

"1…2…3…Say cheese!" Matt had whipped out his phone and took a picture of them, hugging, with blood all over Sayu and dried tears all over Mello's face.

"MATT!" Sayu and Mello screamed, then Sayu said, "How are you guys alive anyway? I saw you guys dead on the news."

Mello rolled his eyes. "That was a stunt. We're not dead, those are guys we hired. Con artists."

"What about Takada?"

Mello hadn't thought Sayu was going to say that. "Well…Takada's dead."

Sayu actually breathed a sigh of relief. At that sigh, Matt raised his eyebrows. "Why the sigh?"

"I was getting tired of her coming to our house and hitting on Light. Actually, I'm pretty sure he's glad that she's dead. Ever since he saw what was on the news, he's been way more carefree."

Matt and Mello looked at each other. Sayu didn't know that her brother was Kira, that Light wanted them dead, or that Light was just using Takada and wanted to get rid of her after using her. Like a dirty tissue.

Matt started to explain, "Actually Sayu, your brother is Ki-" but before he could finish, Mello had threw a bloody pillow at Matt's face and said, "Matt, that's top secret."

Sayu was confused. "What's top secret?"

"Nothing…" Mello started picking at his nails.

"What I was about to say was-" Matt was stopped again by another pillow hitting his face.

"He was about to say you need to get out of here."

Matt sighed. "Just let mee finissshhhhhh!" He took out a his phone and started typing.

"That picture I took of you guys a moment a go is SO going on the web."

And like it was something he did everyday, Matt said the following sentence as cool as a cucumber.

"Sayu, your brother is Kira."

**xD Mello has a habit of throwing pillows at Matt's face, doesn't he? **

**:3 Give me ideas for the next chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Anata wa watashi o aishite iru,

vous savez que vous m'aimez,

You know you love me,

Kimmi

1Tokyogirl11 


	3. You Have Confessions For Me?

**A/N: Wow, how long have I been working on this series now? 2 months? =3 I think that's the longest time…xD**

**I SAW THE HITS FOR CRAVINGS COME IN DIFFERENT VARITIES, ITS UP TO 614! AND THE HITS FOR THIS IS 116!**

And from now on, I'll be answering your review questions!

**I POSTED THE LEMON CHAPTER FOR CRAVINGS COME IN DIFFERENT VARITIES!**

**CLICK HERE:**

.net/s/6523714/1/Cravings_Come_In_Different_Varieties_LEMON

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, ALTHOUGH I DO OWN A LIGHT LAMP xD

**THX TO REVIEWERS:**

**MissBright**

**LightsBright**

**Srtia Lawliet Keehl**

**EvenMOARPockyLove**

**L Is Alsomer Than You**

**PockyLove**

**Kira The Wolf**

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- **

Sayu's Hospital Room

"Sayu, your brother is Kira."

Sayu sat frozen, eyes wide and child-like, trying to process the sudden announcement and let it sink in. When she finally spoke, it was barely audible. "W-wh-wh-at?" Her fingers clenched and unclenched, not believing what she had heard.

Matt repeated himself. "Sayu, your brother is Kira."

"No! Not that! I meant, WHAT?"

"Well, you did ask me what." 

"No…no way, Light can't be Kira!" Sayu's wide eyes made her look very vulnerable.

Mello was shifting his weight awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say. "Yes Sayu, he is."

"But, LIGHT Isn't CRUEL LIKE KIRA IS! He's NICE AND UNDERSTANDING! HE WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, KILLING ALL THOSE PEOPLE!" She was on the verge of tears now. Sayu was just trying to hide from the unavoidable reality; deep inside she knew that Light was Kira all along.

"KIRA IS DISGUSTING, AND LIGHT WAS ALWAYS PERFECT!" She remembered how she was compared to Light. He was the brother everyone of her classmates wanted, to help them with their homework. She remembered all the times Light had tutored and covered for her. Sayu was also remembering how

"Sayu-"

"NO!" She ran out of the room, leaving a bloody trail behind her. She didn't know the layout of this place, so she kept running until she felt like she was about to die.

"Matt…you stay here incase an employee comes by." Mello sprinted down the hallway, following the trail made by Sayu.

"Why do I always get left out on all the fun?" Matt grumbled and took out his PSP and started playing Zelda.

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

Behind a Vending Machine, Hospital Hallway

Sayu was behind a vending machine, sobbing and clutching her bandaged and bleeding side. _No, it can't be true…_ That's what her stubborn side told her. But her smart side said, _You know it's true. _

And she did. Sayu, the usually bright and bubbly girl, was feeling incredibly gloomy. She looked at the situation she was in, and laughed.

Mello, hearing the laugh, ran over and scolded her. "What the fucking fuck do you think you're fucking doing? That wound isn't fucking healed yet."

Sayu pouted, tears still on her cheeks. "Sor-ry."

"Yeah…" Mello looked away for a second, those eyes looked so sad. "Here, come on, let's go back to your room." He thought for a second, then with a evil glint in his eyes, said, "And then we escape from this inhumanly clean place."

"Deal." Sayu had her bright, sparkling eyes back.

They walked back towards the room, Mello helping Sayu walk. She hadn't been out of her wheelchair for quite a time, and her leg muscles just weren't what they were before.

After they got back to the room, Matt was still leaning in the doorway, but he was now smoking and his face was very close to his game, eyes _actually_ glued to the screen. Sayu quickly switched into different clothes and asked, "So…how does Kira kill?" Mello and Matt both noticed that she wasn't mentioning her brother.

"Well, it's pretty complicated." Mello took a bite out of a chocolate bar from out of nowhere and started chewing on it. "You see, there's this notebook that kills people-"

Sayu burst out laughing. "A NOTEBOOK? Ha! This has got to be a joke, right?"

"Sayu, I am dead serious."

"But, really, a Notebook?"

"Yeah, it's called a Frickin' Death Note."

"…" Sayu thought for a while. So that was the reason why Light had stayed in his room for so long, just taking "notes", as he had called them. He had always been in his room, but ever since Kira had appeared, he practically never came out of his room if he were at home, except to eat.

"And, you write a name in it, and it kills that person."

"Then wouldn't L be dead if Kira wanted him to?"

"No, you can't use nicknames."

"Huh." The idea of a Death Note was actually pretty interesting to Sayu.

"So, can't I just sneak into Light's room and steal it?"

"Probably not…knowing him, he'd probably have some special security protecting it."

Oh, special security indeed. A house fire.

"True…but you captured me to-" A sudden realization hit her. "YOU TRADED ME FOR A DEATH NOTE?"

"Ye-"

"YOU TRADED ME FOR A FUCKING KILLING NOTEBOOK?"

"I said ye-"

"THE FUCK! I THOUGHT I WAS BETTER THAN THAT!"

"Can you sto-"

"NO I ca-"

"I-"

"You're a-"

Matt looked up from his game, and sighed. Knowing the two of them, they were going to keep on cutting each other off for a long time.

"The Notebook was my only priority at the ti-"

"Oh, so I'm an INTERFERANCE no-"

"I never said that, I sai-"

"YOU SAID YOU TRADED ME FOR A FUCKING NOTEBOOK!"

"It's not just any fucking notebook, and you know that."

Sayu shut up. He had a point, after all. "…Yes, but where is it now? Do you have it?"

"Not now…"

"Were you going to bring it here?"

"…That was the plan, yes."

"What do you mean, that was?"

"We lost it."

Sayu snorted. "Ha! Mello, the great mafia man, lost the most dangerous weapon in the world?"

"It isn't the most dangerous weapon."

"It's not?"

"The person who's using it is."

"Which is Light."

"Exactly." There was an moment of awkward silence, and Mello would have gone for a kiss, but Matt could take a picture and send _that_ to everyone at Wammy's House and post it onto the internet, too.

Matt looked at the time, saying impatiently, "Are we leaving or Noooooott?"

Mello looked at Matt and growled. "Fine, fine. Let's get going." He stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Alright, where are we going?" Sayu was curious.

"You'll see."

A/N: I just noticed all of the fight scenes so far are in chapter 3 xD

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Anata wa watashi o aishite iru,

vous savez que vous m'aimez,

You know you love me,

Kimmi

1Tokyogirl11 


	4. Where Is My Home?

A/N: Yup, this is the Songfic chapter BB-kun on TinierMe (www. ) forced me to write. xD

**It might suck, because I was typing this at 12:00 and my whole neighborhood's power went out and now it's 1:00 a.m. xD**

**YES! IN MY MIND, MELLO IS GERMAN! DEAL WIT IT~! This is basically Mello's little drabble xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Coming Home by Diddy Dirty Money. If I did, I wouldn't be writing on a fanfiction site. **

**xX-SPECIAL THANKS TO-Xx**

**MissBright**

**Lights Bright**

**PockyLove**

**KCDaMofo**

**L is alsomer than you (No, I didn't spell it wrong, it was like that xD)**

**Kira the Wolf**

**Srtia Lawliet Keehl**

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

**Chapter 4**

**Few months later**

**Coming Home**

**I'm coming home**

_**I'm coming home**_

_**tell the World I'm coming home**_

Mello looked out the window of the bus. It was eerily quiet, since everyone else was asleep. He was going home…with Sayu and Matt. Home. He wondered where that was. Was it the mafia, was it the orphanage, or was it his native Germany?

_**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**_

**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**

He watched the rain falling and tapping on the window. There were kids on the sidewalk, splashing in puddles. He knew that Wammy's house must have forgiven him by now. But there was no way he was going back there.

_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**_

_**tell the World that I'm coming**_

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

_**Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong**_

_**(I'm back baby)**_

Mello was going back where he belonged.

_**I feel like there's nothing that I can't try**_

_**and if you with me put your hands high**_

_**(put your hands high)**_

He felt like he could do anything now, and he looked over to Sayu and Matt, who were sleeping, but this time on the plane.

_**If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you**_

_**and you, the dreams are for you**_

He'd been having dreams about that moment, and they were going to come true.

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

_**I hear "The Tears of a Clown"**_

_**I hate that song**_

_**I feel like they talking to me when it comes on**_

"The Tears of a Clown" started playing. Mello hated that song. It always felt like they were talking to him when it came on.

_**another day another Dawn**_

_**another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone**_

_**what am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on**_

He thought to himself,

"What am I supposed to do when it's time?"

_**its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean**_

_**what if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom (why, damn!)**_

_**how do I respond?**_

Mello put his head in between his knees. He had gotten Sayu pregnant with twins after they had escaped from the hospital. Was he supposed to marry her now?

_**what if my son stares with a face like my own**_

_**and says he wants to be like me when he's grown**_

_**sh-t! But I ain't finished growing**_

_**another night the inevitable prolongs**_

_**another day another Dawn**_

Mello was for once, confused. How did he get himself into such a fucking mess?

_**just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'**_

_**another lie that I carry on**_

_**I need to get back to the place I belong**_

He needed to get back to that place, to calm down his nerves.

**-x- -x- -x- -x- -x-**

_**I'm coming home**_

_**I'm coming home**_

_**tell the World I'm coming home**_

_**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**_

_**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**_

_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**_

_**tell the World that I'm coming**_

Mello thought about all the people he had left behind. There were a lot.

"_**A house is Not a Home", I hate this song**_

_**is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone**_

"A house is Not a Home" Came onto the radio. He hated that song. How was a house a home if your loved ones weren't even there?

_**and n-ggas got the nerve to blame you for it**_

_**and you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it**_

_**but you felt it and still feel it**_

_**and money can't make up for it or conceal it**_

He remembered how the mafia had at first blamed him for losing his home. Yeah, but it hurt. And all his chocolate couldn't help cover it.

_**pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'**_

_**baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love**_

_**but we've been living as friends**_

_**so you've been a guest in your own home**_

_**it's time to make your house your home**_

_**pick up your phone, come on**_

He thought about how Sayu and him had been living for the past few months. It was a bit too…friendly? No sexiness, no usual quarrels. So, Sayu had been a guest in her own home.

I'm coming home

_**I'm coming home**_

_**tell the World I'm coming home**_

_**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday**_

_**I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes**_

_**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**_

_**tell the World that I'm coming**_

He was coming, all right. Watch out, world.

"_**Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song**_

_**Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong**_

Mello loved that song "Ain't No Stopping Us Now" It made him feel unstoppable whenever it came on,

_**I thought I told y'all that we won't stop**_

_**we back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks**_

He'd told all his mafia contacts that he would achieve something, and he did.

_**it's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy**_

_**drove me away than embraced me**_

_**forgave me for all of my shortcomings**_

Sayu, his home. She made him, saved him, drove him crazy, drove him away and then embraced him. She forgave him for all his shortcomings and flaws.

_**welcome to my homecoming**_

_**yeah it's been a long time coming**_

_**lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles**_

_**lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs**_

_**made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)**_

_**and here I stand, a better man! (a better man)**_

_**Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)**_

He smiled, and remembered his first fight. He remembered all the times he drank, and his hand ran along the scar on the side of his face. Life had many obstacles, sure, but he made it back, to Sayu, a better man. He was going to have to thank Lord for that.

A/N: Is it just me or does Mello sound kinda melancholy? xD

**GIVE ME IDEAS! Its kinda hard to write a story without ideas xD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Anata wa watashi o aishite iru,

vous savez que vous m'aimez,

You know you love me,

Kimmi

1Tokyogirl11 


	5. What the FCK JUST HAPPENED?

**A/N: Yup…the last chapter to WMAAL. Wow, I've been working on this series for soooo long. . The next sequel in this trilogy is all about Sayu and Mello's family life and kids. Plus, an old friend will return to visit them. ;) I'm putting the summary for the sequel at the end of this chapter, and I don't know what to call it yet.

* * *

****LOVIES TO KYLE ROSEN FOR LETTING ME BORROW ONE OF HIS CARS (BMW HAMANN M5) WHILE MY CAR (PORSCHE CAYENNE 2011-AND I JUST GOT IT, TOO D:) IS GETTING FIXED AFTER MY DRUNKEN FRIENDS (KAMMI, BEN, ALIX, KENDALL, AND AARON, MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE PUT PERRIER IN MY CAR.) CRASHED IT. I OWE YOU ONE, KYLE!

* * *

****…Jason Derulo totally sucks without his auto tuning. BUT I STILL LOVVIES HIM!**

**I'm going skiing in Aspen for winter break, so I'm posting this before I LEAVE THE CITY! :D YEAH!

* * *

**

**Final Chapter to We Meet Again At Last: **

**What the **** Just Happened?**

**Hotel Room in Japan, 2:30 A.M., 3 months later**

Sayu rubbed her tummy as she slipped into a light pink frilly nightgown. She was about 8 months into pregnancy, and would be expecting "Them", as Mello liked to say, very soon. She was going to be have fraternal twins, a boy and a girl.

She thought it over. Did she _really_ want them? Well, it _was_ a bit too late to have an abortion now…

The door opened, startling Sayu and making her forget what she was thinking about before.

"_Bang." _The door shut_. Crack. _Mello entered the hotel room, in his usual leather outfit, eating a chocolate bar. His scars were almost undetectable now, unless you stood really close to his face. Sayu liked those scars though, they made him look manly and tough.

Sayu smiled. "Hey!"

"Hey." Mello flopped onto the bed, face buried in the pillows. Then he looked back up. "So…" he trailed off, a smirk on his face.

"So?"

He took a bite of chocolate while leaning himself up on the many pillows. "So when are you going to tell?"

"Tell what?" She put on a perfectly innocent puppy face.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Stop avoiding the question. Answer it."

"I honestly just want them to think that I really died."

"Really?" His smirk grew bigger. "But then what will they say when they see…" Mello took a newspaper and showed it to her. "This?"

Sayu's eyes grew wide at the picture, internally cursing herself. "How…what?"

"Matt. No duh."

Sayu groaned. She knew something would happen if she didn't buy him Black Ops.

"So, what now?"

"I don't know, your problem." He flipped open the television. Sakura TV was currently airing the exact same article they had seen in the newspaper.

"Great, now it's everywhere, thanks to Matt."

The newswoman was saying: **"SHOCKING NEWS! One of the kidnappers who stole Kiyomi Takada has appeared in public, in an leather assemble. In this picture, it shows him making out with a pregnant woman, who we have identified as Sayu Yagami, currently age 18. We have contacted her family and they say that they had no idea and will find her and bring her home."**

"Aww, fuck. Now we have to run away."

"I think I'm starting to have an effect on you." Mello laughed and took another bite of his chocolate bar.

Then, there was a sudden pain in Sayu's belly. It felt like kicking.

Mello looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! They just kicked!" Sayu was excited now. "Place your hand on my stomach."

Mello looked at her as if she were crazy.

Sayu just rolled her eyes. "I'm not made out of glass, you know. You _can_ do it, can't you?" Sayu was smirking now.

"Of course I can!" He placed an unsure hand on her stomach, waiting. "…?"

Then, suddenly, there was a kick.

"Oh!" Mello's face looked shocked and happy at the same time.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later, Hotel**

"Hey, Mello?"

"Hmmmm?" He bit into a chocolate bar.

"Where'd you put the-OHH!" Sayu was interrupted by a sudden hard kick in her stomach. She fell to the floor, clutching her belly.

Mello immediately ran over to her. "Are you okay?" Then he realized what was happening; her water had broke. "Damn."

They (Mello) ran out of the room and into the elevator. As the door opened, he led her to the lobby, and then picked her up as he ran outside.

After picking her up, he jumped onto his motorcycle and told Sayu to hang on tight, because it was going to be one bumpy ride.

* * *

**Sayu's Hospital Room**

"Owww…" Sayu's face contorted in pain and clutched Mello's hand tighter. He winced at her strong grip. His hand was blue going on purple, and his arm wasn't looking so good either.

"Come on, almost there." The nurse cooed, handling the baby. One of their heads were already showing, thank god it came out right.

"**P**_u_**s**_h_, **P**_U_**s**_h_ **P**_U_**S**_h_ **P**_U_**S**_H_!" The nurse chanted rhythmically so that someone would be able to dance to it if they liked, and a baby boy came out smoothly, the girl following short after. She handed them to Sayu, letting her hold them. Then, she left the room, saying that they had a visitor. A visitor? Since when did Mello and Sayu get _visitors?_

"Do you want to hold one?"

Mello looked unsure for a moment, feeling awkward. "Okay…"

He took the boy and cradled him, watching him sleep peacefully. "What are their names?"

"Hmm, good question." Sayu smiled weakly, too tired to do anything. It wasn't everyday you pushed two stuffed-animal sized things out of your genitals.

"And I know the answer."

Sayu and Mello both looked up, startled. There was a man in their room, and they hadn't even heard him come in.

He had unruly dark brown hair, messy and wild. His eyes were crimson red, but too deep to be bloodshot. Contacts, possibly? There were dark eye circles under them, making him look like he never got any sleep. Contrasting with his alabaster skin, it made him look like a zombie. He was wearing plain clothes, a white long-sleeved shirt, slightly baggy jeans, and no shoes.

"You!" Mello looked shocked.

"…Who is he?" Sayu looked scared, this was unexpected.

The man looked at her, sending chills down her spine. Then he looked above her head as if there were something there. "Sayu Yagami...you do know that they're looking for you, right?"

"How do you know my name?" Sayu wasn't scared anymore. This was probably a prank.

He threw his head back and laughed, a dry and hollow laugh. "Mihael, you an interesting choice in women."

Mello growled and glared.

"Since I know your name, I'll tell you mine. I'm Beyond Birthday." His unusually large zombiefied (sp?) ruby orbs looked at her.

"Beyond Birthday? I think I've heard of that somewhere…oh." Sayu remembered, when she was an age around 6 or 7, (not sure if that's right) there had been a murderer in Los Angeles leaving countless detectives baffled. So this was the famed guy…

"Beyond." Mello looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just visiting my prodigy and his…children." Beyond smiled innocently, like he wasn't a threat to them all.

"I told you before, I'm not your prodigy. I'm L's successor."

That line made him laugh again, but this time it sounded like a guttural choking sound. "You're second, Mello. You're not going to be his successor. Nate River is, and you know that well. That's why I chose you."

"Shut. Up."

Sayu listened to the verbal battle going on between them, she was too tired to say anything. She just hugged the girl tighter, and fell asleep without knowing.

"Fine, I'll leave you guys alone, on one condition." Beyond smirked. He was enjoying this thoroughly.

"What is it?"

"I have to be their godfather."

"Nope, spot taken by Matt." Mello snapped, horrified that he would actually say something like that, forcing them to make him their children's godfather.

"Ha, got you! Just kidding. I want to name them."

"No. They were already named Myle and Miyu."

"Middle names?"

"…fine. As long as it isn't stupid." Then realization hit Mello in the face. "It's a Wammy name, isn't it?"

Beyond cocked his head to the side. "You know they're going to end up there whether you guys like it or not, right? It's called fate."

"...Yes. I think I know that a little too well."

"Then, let's get down to business. The boy's middle name shall be Ballistic, and the girl's middle name shall be Beginning. And when you put it together, it's Ballistic Beginning. Perfect for what the first few years of their life will be like…considering what I will give to them." He smiled sadistically.

"Wait, give what?"

Beyond Birthday walked up to the twins, and closed his eyes. "…I forfeit, and give to the next generation." And then he crumpled, hitting the sterile floor. But not before laughing one last time, his laugh that frightened many and the laugh that he had perfected for years, sitting in his jail cell. At least his jail cell was dark. The hospital was white. Too white, too blindingly white for his taste.

"What the fuck did he do?" Mello was confused. "What the fuck just happened?"

Both Myle Ballistic and Miyu Beginning screamed and cried, eyes flickering open. The eyes that were forever changed. They were both bestowed with a pair of bright crimson orbs.

And in their eyes, their parents had numbers floating above their heads.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Wow. Wow. I am really surprised at how this story turned out. I was just writing…and this came up. So, there will be another sequel coming up! And if I feel like it, I might even add another sequel after that. 8D

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW! MUCHLY APPRECIATED.

* * *

**

**Notes:**

**Myle Ballistic is supposed to sound like "Mildly Ballistic" (Ballistic-is referring to a free moving object)**

**Miyu Beginning means "Beautiful Moon Beginning" (Miyu=Beautiful Moon)

* * *

**

**Anata wa watashi o aishite iru,**

**vous savez que vous m'aimez,**

**You know you love me,**

**Kimmi**

**1Tokyogirl11**

** \/**

**!PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON! **


End file.
